User blog:IFauxy/Darkness: Rebirth -- Chapter 1: A New Adventure
''Chapter 1 - A New Adventure 'I remember back in the days when I was just a 8-month-old young Geisteon. I had a fate I didn't expect to encounter. I thought I would just have a regular life, but instead, it brought me and my friends something special. I remember when Team Yveltal split in half. I remember that epic battle. But that was in the past. I come by the name of Fox. Say, are you curious now? Team Yveltal was as mean as a raging Tauros. Well, now let me tell you the story on how it all came to my mind. It was a regular season when little old me just woke up from hatching alongside my best friend, Drift, just a tiny old Drifloon that's afraid of incoming attack because of the Pokedex entry myth, that many believe to be true. Only the wise and Drifloons theirself know that they mean no harm. Everything in the Pokedex entry is a myth. Back to the topic, when I first woke up, I didn't see my parents. Instead I saw Drift at my face. "Well, you finally woke up!" she said excitedly. "Looks like we're the only ones here, no one to tell us what to do, no trainers, and no other Pokemon! Say. do you wanna explore?" I laid silent, until she pulled me to a huge crack in the wall. When I laid my eyes on it, I seemed to have forgot about everything. It was paradise. Those sparkling ponds, those caves for shelter, and those yummy treats like I never expected! Though something was odd, Inside one of the caverns, there was a silver shape. It looked like an Eevee, like me, and it was curled up into a ball. When Drift was exploring about and not looking, I walked up to the shape and touched it softly. Suddenly, to my surprise, it jumped. "Who are you? Are the goons gone? Answer me!" he shouted aggresively. "Woah, woah! Calm down! Who are you and who are those 'goons' you're talking about?" I answered calmly. He replied with,"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were those thugs from earlier! They were scary, I had to curl up to hide myself! Anyways, I'm Rainy, how 'bout you?" Still curious, I answered,"I'm Fox, but, what about the thugs?" Rainy paused for a moment, trying to pick up memory. Then he finally answered,"Ugh, those creeps! They took Pokemon, and those humans ran away cowardly! They could've saved the Pokemon, but they were so timid they thought ''they were the Pokemon! Also, the creeps' group name is... Team Yveltal, I heard? Well, the name doesn't matter, they don't even deserve it! Well, looks like we're the only ones here, since the others decided to not hide! Serves them well!" Rainy shouted angrily and insulting the Daycare Humans and Pokemon a tiny bit. Searching for the right words, I said,"Oh, urh, okay, but, about that thing you said about us being the only Pokemon..... hold on! You're a different colored Eevee, unlike me! You must be hiding something!" I assumed. "Nononono! I swear by my heart I'm not! There's a thing called shiny, ya know?" Rainy answered less aggresive than he was before. "Oh, well uh.. about the thing you said about us being the only ones here, we're not- Drift came bursting in while she was looking for me, and then took a glance at Rainy. "Wow, we're not the only ones here! And better yet, we're accompanied by a shiny!" Drift shouted by surprise. Rainy and I looked at each other, and he gave me the who is she? ''look. Then Drift inturrupted by saying,"Do ya wanna adventure out of the daycare with me and Fox? Freedom! Think of it!" Rainy swiftly replied,"Nonono! It's dangerous out there! With those Team Yveltal creeps! I tell ya! I'll go when Slowpokes fly!" I didn't agree to Drift on this, but I stood silent. Then I heard a murmuring,"Your loss," and Drift tugged me by the scruff out of the crack. She squeezed me through the fence, dragged me along the grass, and searched for the forest. While she was at it, I asked myself open windows to be answered. Have I made a wrong choice to not say anything? Has Drift led me to danger? What would happen if I choose Rainy's side over my only friend?'' I kept asking myself in my mind at noon, until we reached our destination. "We're here! Woohoo! Freedom! No one's gonna tell us what to do anymore! No punishments, no forcing!" Drift celebrated while I laid down on the soft grass. I had no idea what the wild life could bring in. '''''End of Chapter 1 Trivia *The characters are based on my real PBB Pokemon, except Fox. **Fox is inspired by my Pokemon OC *This was supposed to be uploaded earlier but my computer reset, making me have to retype the story again. *A Geisteon is my Pokemon OC(Original Character) *Fox's Journey had to be cancelled for this **The reason is because I wanted to start a new, interesting story other than obvious stuff. *You'll find out more about why Team Yveltal out of all other names in future parts. Category:Blog posts